


Flesh

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A gift for two gr8 MaruAni shippers on tumblr, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold my hands above my head<br/>And push my face into the bed<br/>Cause I'm a screamer baby<br/>Make me a mute... </p><p>MaruAni smut for asskissing and kindxofxsoldier on tumblr and was originally meant to be for Bottom Bodt Week but I was too busy to write it back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be for Bottom Bodt Week where the prompt was "Strap-on" but life was kicking my ass. This is a gift for asskissing and kindxofxsoldier of tumblr because we all ship MaruAni and they kept feeding me stuff about Annie pegging Marco and Marco openly being her slut and loving the humiliation. The title comes from Simon Curtis's song "Flesh" because it is honestly the only song I associate to MaruAni sex.
> 
> If you do not know what pegging is, it is when a female performs anal sex on a male using a strap-on dildo. This is the first time I've written anything like this but I felt it was a perfect way for me step outside of my usual comfort zone. 
> 
> Always make sure to practice safe and healthy sex with your partners and make sure communication is there. Marco and Annie have a long and healthy relationship.

In the dimly lit bedroom, the only sound that can be heard is the uneven and heavy breathing on the bed. A silk scarf has been tied carefully to the headboard of the bed and are wound tight around a pair of wrists, holding them firmly together. Strong and tined arms are forced to stay up, the muscles painfully sore from being kept in such a position. For Marco, it’s hard to tell which feeling is more intense: The pain in his arms and back, or the pain of his painfully hard and untouched dick. It’s hard to focus on just one sensation, not when he’s being forced to lie on his back, legs spread and submitting to the intense stare of the blue eyed half-dressed woman kneeling on the bed with him.

The blank expression on Annie’s face would make most people think she’s completely bored of the situation, but Marco know. In the ice blue eyes of his girlfriend, he can see the growing hunger. She loves what she’s seeing: Marco naked and forced down, teased and taunted until he has no choice but to plead for her to go on. She loves it, and Marco would be a damn liar if he said he didn’t love it too.

“What do you want, Marco?” Annie’s become a master at keeping an even tone in the bedroom. As long as she hasn’t been touched, she can keep her poker face, keep her voice completely flat and calm, without any hint of the lust she herself is gaining. Her slender fingers reach out and run the tips of her finger down the underside of the weeping cock between her favorite pair of freckled thighs. The tiny bit of contact causes Marco the flinch and a high-pitched gasp leaves him. She sees the way his muscles tense up and she has to bite back the smile of satisfaction. Instead, she continues letting her fingers trail down until she can thumb at the plug that keeps her boyfriend stretched open. With care, she presses it a little deeper and glances to Marco’s face. The nudge has the over-sensitive man whimpering and pathetically trying to spread his legs even more. With mock boredom, the blonde sighs, eyes rolling to one side as if disinterested, “Look at you. I’ve hardly even touched you and you’re already lying there like some slut.” When she glances back at him, she narrows her eyes and leans forward, pressing the plug deeper once more and making Marco whimper as she holds his stare, “Are you a slut, Marco?”

A shiver shoots up Marco’s body and he’s instantly nodding, shaking as Annie takes hold of the plug and slowly eases it in and out of his stretched hole, “Y-Yes! I-I’m a slut…” He knows he has to admit it, but _dammit_ , he really doesn’t care. He’s well aware that he’s become shameless with sex.

Blue eyes still narrowed, Annie’s lips turn into a small frown and she sits up a little more, still fucking her boyfriend slow and carefully with the plug while her free hand comes up and grasps his cock, giving it a few strokes, “But you’re not just _anybody’s_ slut, are you?” When Marco’s only response is to tilt his head back with a shaky groan, the blonde gives a light squeeze to his cock and her strokes become a little faster, “ _Are you?_ ”

A small cry comes from Marco and he quickly shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut as he thrusts his hips into her hand, “No! No, I’m _your_ slut! Only yours!!” He’s so damn desperate right now, he’ll say anything if it means that Annie won’t stop. To Marco’s utter dismay, though, the hand around his dick stops, but a thumb kneads at the sensitive underside of the head, giving the perfect amount of pressure to keep him keening but not threatening to nudge him any closer to the edge.

“Are you sure about that?” Annie’s voice carries a hint of suspicion and she slowly draws the plug out of Marco. The man in front of her gives a confused sound that’s mixed with an unhappy whimper as she pulls her hands away from him. Slowly crawling off the bed, she rolls her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug before bending over with grace and sliding out their box from under the bed. “I think you’re a liar.” Her casual air still remains even as she removes her underwear and bra - the last two articles of clothing she had kept on - and slips her legs through the harnesses of the strap-on she brought out, all with the same amount of grace she’s kept that any normal person would use for more refined occasions.

“Wha…?”

At Marco’s questioning, Annie glances at him as she crawls back onto the bed, putting herself back between the long legs of her partner, “I said you’re a little liar.” As she leans forward, she takes the lube from beside Marco’s head, pausing only long enough to pet the brunette’s face with an unexpected amount of affection. Her lips finally form a smile, although it still looks like a dangerous one, “At least you’re a pretty liar.” Petting Marco’s cheek once more, she trails her fingers down until they brush his lips and her smile softens just a little when he kisses the tips of her fingers. It’s a break in their usual atmosphere but Marco always seems to break the mood just enough to let himself be a little tender with the stoic woman. It’s just how Marco is and it’s why Annie lets the ice around herself melt just a little, just enough to feel his warmth brush against her skin until it starts to burn in her favorite way. Marco’s a candle that radiates warmth without end, and while it feels comforting, when they’re close enough to touch, to trade each other’s heat in moments like these, his small flame stings at her flesh and leaves behind a mark that she cherishes forever, even when it heals and fades.

Soft, plump lips remain pressed to Annie’s fingers and she holds them there until she starts to feel the tingle under her skin. Only then does she pull her hand away from him, relishing the way her freckled lover cranes his neck and stretches in a desperate attempt to feel her touch on him again. He hasn’t lost his need; he still wants to be touched, even in a nonsexual manner. “Aw, poor slut wants more attention, doesn’t he?” Her mocking tone draws a small whine that she wishes she could just capture and save in a box so she can hear it again on another day. It’s such a sweet sound and at the same time so very arousing. But she can’t get distracted by it. Internally shaking her head of the thought, Annie holds up the tube of lube, waving it like some sort of prize and watching Marco’s dark eyes follow the small moves. It makes Annie’s lips curl into a harmless smile and she lets out a small breath of amusement, “Don’t worry,” she breathes, “You’ll get what you want. Just keep being a good boy.”

And a good boy Marco is, letting himself lay as relaxed as he can, watching his blonde girlfriend uncap the lube in a nonchalant manner as if it was just a bottle of that sweet smelling lotion she puts on after a hot shower. Part of him wishes that Annie had left the plug inside him, his stretched hole tightening with a need to be full once more. At least if it was in him he’d be able to squirm around enough to get some pleasure. He knew Annie wouldn’t mind; she liked it when he let himself become so pathetic and needy that he started dry humping the air and blindly searching for anything to placate his lust. _“You just want to be fucked like a dirty dog, don’t you?”_ Is what she’d say, watching him roll his hips as precum dribbled down his cock and thighs.

“Stop fucking the air, there isn’t any ghosts around.” Annie’s demanding tone pierced through Marco’s thoughts and her words made him almost snort.

Breaking the mood again, the brunette cracks a crooked grin, “How do you know? You have special eyes that see phantoms now?” He notices that Annie’s slender hands are still idly rubbing the lube around the strap-on cock she had on, keeping her hands busy as she fixes an annoyed stare on him.

“Do you want to get fucked or not, Bodt?” Without waiting for a response, the petite woman fits herself between long and freckled legs, wiping her hands off on the sheets before resting one of them on Marco’s thigh and the other on the strap-on, her body leaned back and angling until she could tease at the still stretched hole of her boyfriend. The miniscule contact made the brunette man tense and jerk ever so slightly, “See? So needy, like a dog in heat." Prod after prod, she watches with enjoyment as her boyfriend's face slowly flushes once more and his muscles twitch and ripple under his skin every time she threatens to push into him, "You want it? You want to be fucked like the little whore you are?" With a shaky whimper, Marco nods, his beautiful brown eyes shut tight as he begs for more. Without hesitating, Annie gives him just what he wants and slides into him so painfully slow. It draws a long whine and she can almost see the shiver that shoots up her lover's spine.

Rocking in and out of him, the blonde watches the way Marco whimpers and twists little by little, how his legs spread more in an attempt to get more into him. Amused, Annie gives a sharp thrust, snapping her hips forward.

" _Ahh-!_ " Arching off the bed, the freckled brunette tugs at his binds as the blonde woman continues a fast pace, thrusting over and over into him relentlessly. Toes curling, he writhes and moans and tries desperately to meet Annie's thrusts, "Fuck- Please! Harder! Ohhhfuck!" Slowly, the brunettd falls apart under Annie, back arching and body desperately trying to meet her relentless pace. Whimpering, Marco bites his lip and stares with a flushed face and desparate eyes at Annie's piercing blue gaze, the normally ice colored eyes now a shade darker, not looking away from his stare.

Without slowing down, the blonde digs her sharp nails into the smooth skin of her boyfriend's thighs, "I know what you're thinking of." Her voice is even and controlled but carries a low and dominant tone to it that makes Marco's body shiver with need, "Thinking of some guy fucking you? Who is it, Marco? Whose cock are you being a slut for now?" Her words aren't bitter, but taunting as she thrusts deeper and harder against the brunette's abused prostate, making another cry come from him, "Is it Eren's? You want to be fucked by him? Or is it Kirschstein this time? Imagining him bending you over a table and fucking you like a slut?" Pretty pink lips curl into a coy smile as she hits the brunette's prostate again and she watches him nearly sob as he writhes beneath her, "You want a thick cock inside you, don't you? I know you want it..." 

"I want it!  _Fuck_ , I want it, please!!" 

Reaching down, Annie curls her fingers around her boyfriend's dripping cock, giving a threatening squeeze before stroking him in time to her quick thrusts, "Why do you want it, Marco? Tell me why you want a nice cock in your ass." Merciless, she kneads just beneath the soaked head with her thumb, the pupils of her eyes dilating at the sight of Marco becoming a wrecked mess under her hands. Her boyfriend was the picture of masculinity and the very fact that she was able to make turn him into a shaking and whimpering mess just begging to be fucked sent a rush through her body. 

All dignity lost, the freckled man let himself moan loudly, pulling at his binds and forcing the tie to tighten around his wrists. Long legs spread wide, he sobbed with need as he met every thrust from his girlfriend, loving the way she was hitting that sensitive spot inside him. Her voice sent a shock through him and he look directly at her, face expressing all the lust he felt, "I want it because-" The words became tangled in his throat as Annie kneaded the slit of his cock, smearing the precome that collected there around the head. The sensation sent Marco reeling, every inch of his skin hypersensitive to her touch, and he whimpered shamelessly before crying out, "I want it because I'm a slut! I want it, I want it,  _fuck_ , please just give it to me!" 

"Good boy..." Breathing out her words of praise, Annie dug the nails of her hand back into Marco's thigh and the other hand continued to stroke his cock as she fucked Marco just the way he liked it, pulling cries and sobs from him as his hands clenched into tight fists and his toes curled around the sheets. It was enough to have Annie panting, cheeks flushing just a little as noticed the way Marco's thighs were beginning to quiver, "Be a good boy and cum for me, Marco." she breathed without letting her pace falter, "Think of Jean's cock fucking you and making you cum all over your pretty self." 

"A-Annie!  _OhhhGod!_ " Choking on his own gasps, the brunette arched his back and felt his body tense and squirm as he came, ribbons of cum coating his stomach and chest and his head clouded and he swore for a second he felt the entire world sway around him. His entire body was trembling as Annie eased him through it and he rode his orgasm until he felt his tensed muscles go numb with a buzz of pleasure. He gasped for breath as he still floated through the afterglow, completely dazed that he never felt the dildo being drawn out of him, save for a small ripple of a shiver that coursed through him. He hardly felt the tie around his wrists being undone until his painfully sore arms finally came down to rest on the bed. At least he did hear the sound of Annie's strap-on being tossed aside.

"What a good boy you are, baby." It was Annie's soothing tone that pulled him from his dazed state of mind, along with her gentle hands that ran through the mess on his chest, "Now, are you going to do something for me?" Instantly, Marco's interest peaked. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was always more than pleased to deliver. His silent response was to grab her hand and tug her forward, watching as she crawled further up the bed and over him until he could guide her the rest of the way, though Annie knew just where to go. The blonde gave a gentle sigh of contentment as she felt warm and broad hands run along her hips and stomach, caressing her soft skin until they slid down her spread thighs and came to a halt there. She let one hand hold on to the headboard of the bed while the other reached down to pet Marco's hair as he kissed the inside of her thigh. Where Annie was dominant and relied on taunting, mockery, and humiliation, Marco was submissive, gentle, and prided himself on pleasing her and making her break the stoic character. 

Running a palm along Annie's thigh one more time, Marco glanced up at his lover and let himself smile before kissing a warm and slow trail up her skin until he met the heat between her legs that lied beneath pale and neat curls. With a quick kiss to the warmth and he can hear a small gasp from above, the fingers in his hair twitching just a bit. "And I thought I was turned on." He murmured and brushed the tip of his tongue along the wetness that seeped from her, "You're dripping wet, love. Is this what I do to you?" Without waiting for a response, he went in and licked along her clit, tasting the slick that dripped out of her and setting a slow and steady pace of caressing her sensitive clit with his tongue. He heard the shaky gasp and felt Annie's thighs flinch around his head and he quickly wrapped both arms around them, knowing full well what his girlfriend was capable of (Annie had trapped him in a head lock the first time he ate her out and it not only made the whole night awkward for them but he swore he had a horrible headache the rest of the night). 

It was funny how Marco put a lot of thought into the way he pleasured Annie. He memorized her body with his hands and then memorized her sex with his mouth. He always teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, slow and gentle and in lazy circles that make chills run up Annie's spine until goosebumps formed on her skin. She couldn't stop herself from giving the quiet gasps and sighs as she watched him lick at the sensitive nub and he always stared back with dark and lidded brown eyes. It was like he was enjoying it just as much as she was, and he probably did. Marco always seemed to leech pleasure from others even when he wasn't being touched. After putting his focus on her clit, he pulled back enough and dipped his head down enough and licked a long and slow stripe from her entrance to her clit, savoring the salty-sour taste of her slick before repeating the action. Above, Annie was shivering and holding tight to the headboard as she watched her boyfriend. The tingles that ran through her had her hips slowly rocking to meet Marco's tongue, needing to feel the warmth of his mouth even more.

"Marco..." The name came out as a gasp and Annie had to quickly bite her lip as Marco's mouth returned to her clit and gave it gentle but amazing suck and flick of his tongue. The way he stared up at her and hummed as he sucked didn't really make it easier either, "M-Marco..." She couldn't say much more after that, her boyfriend slipping down lower until he could lick at her dripping entrance, lapping at the fluids over and over and making the blonde moan quietly, gently tugging his hair as he slid his tongue inside. Her hips rolled and met with every movement of his tongue as he roamed her insides, slick fluids running down his chin and mouth, "Ah-! Marco!" Untangling her fingers from his hair, she rubbed and stroked her clit in time with Marco's tongue, her walls tightening around the warm muscle as it rubbed at the spot that leaves her heart racing. Marco knows he's hitting the right spot and he moans as he continues to prod and press his tongue to it, loving the way his stoic girlfriend is losing herself to the pleasure.

Annie's face is flushed a deep red and she stares at him with the rare look of bliss as she rocks her hips into his mouth, teasing her own clit until she's gasping for breath, " _Ohfuck,_ Marco- I'm-" She bites her lip, stopping herself from saying it. Marco already knows. Annie's walls always begin to tighten and quiver around his tongue the closer she gets and her hips roll and grind down against his mouth. His fingers dig into her pale thighs and he moans and hums as he lets her fuck herself on his own tongue. She's dripping all over his mouth and he's getting delirious at the taste that he has found himself oddly addicted to. He knows she's close, she's gasping and quivering and getting wetter and one of his hands brush hers away so he can rub her clit the way he knows will send her over the edge, her heat tightening around his tongue until- "Ahh-! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Annie's hand grips his hair almost painfully and her other hand lets go of the headboard only to clasp at his hand that was rubbing her hardened nub, her hold shaky and also painfully tight as she moans his name shamelessly and rides her own orgasm. He can feel the rush of her release spilling over his tongue and he laps it up, which only serves to extend her orgasm just a little until she whimpers a weak  _'wait'_  and he immediately halts his movements and lets her drift back down. She's still shaking as she lets go of his hand and hair and he's extra gentle in pulling away. 

Annie doesn't dare get up, afraid that she'd end up falling over on shaky limbs and making a fool of herself. Instead, she lets herself be guides by those same warm and broad hands that brought her up into that position. Marco is so very gentle with her as he somehow manages to not only get her off of him but also getting them both settled on the bed side by side. He's had more time to recover, and after whispering a gentle  _'I love you'_ into Annie's ear (she always refuses to kiss him after he's eaten her out until he's at least rinsed his mouth out), he heads to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and rinsing his mouth as he's always told to. His arms are still sore but he ignores it, far too focused on crawling back into bed so he can let Annie leech from his body heat. 

"Get out, I need the bathroom." 

Before Marco even knows what is happening, he's being pushed out of the bathroom by a petite blonde wearing his shirt, his mouth still full of mouthwash as she continues to push him out the door. The door shuts and he's left both naked and unable to spit. In an attempt to express his dilemma, he makes a pathetic sound of distress with his mouthful. 

"Go spit out the window. I don't know." 

Despite the situation, he still smiles a little, amused by his girlfriend. She has a strange habit of amusing him even when he's on the short end of the stick. Picking up his boxers, he pulls them on before walking out of the bedroom, opting to just use the kitchen sink instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore this has literally been sitting in my drafts for like...Weeks now and I have been picking at it from my phone. This was a first for me I don't even know anymore slayme. All typos and errors are because I have been mostly writing this via phone.
> 
> I need to make more MaruAni stuff. 
> 
> I am on tumblr: vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com  
> Come tell me how awful I am.


End file.
